1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conveyor belting and to methods of its manufacture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A review of the prior art is contained in Man Made Textile Encyclopedia, pages 309-312. In general, textile based conveyor belting is made by the so-called "wet-woven PVC" method wherein polyester warp yarns are immersed in polyvinyl chloride and then woven together while wet. Alternatively, belting may be made by lamination of textile cloths with elastomeric sheets. The resultant belting is not entirely satisfactory for all purposes. For example, the laminated belts are subject to delamination and structural failure over periods of use.
The method and belting of our invention represent improvements in the art. The method of manufacture is economical, efficient and produces an advantageous product. The belting of the invention is useful in the manufacture of conveyor belts which exhibit advantageous properties of resistance to abrasion (particularly on the edges), flexibility, structural and running stability. The belting of the invention obviates the prior art problem of delamination.